Desert Plant
ZShelterCMusic Desert Plant (zsh_dustcity_pve) is the second New Zombie Shelter map in Counter-Strike Online. Goal Defeat Revenant within 30 days. Release date This map was released alongside Survival Tools Package on: *South Korea: 13 February 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 25 February 2014. *China/Japan: 26 February 2014. *Singapore/Malaysia: 13 August 2014. *Indonesia: 17 September 2014. This map was released alongside Open Beta Test on: *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. Zombies and Bosses Zombies= |-| Bosses= Tips Gameplay *Collection of resources is the priority mission to ensure that there is sufficient wood and steel. *Buildings need electricity, build Generator in selected position. *Black market which opens daily, only at 4 places of the map, find them. *Be alert. Zombies are highly sensitive to sound, so do not shoot unless it's necessary. *Shelter provides basic necessities, however you can destroy the ATM machine to get money. *Always constant supply electricity to shelter, you can use the new added features. Boss *You can only damage Revenant when it's in range. *Once go into the place, there is no escape. Zombie *Different objectives on different types of zombies appear. *With Beginner Engineering skill, you can use the workstation. *Angra will retreat when a certain amount of damage is dealt to it. *Acquire money by killing infected zombies in the area. Others *It is highly recommended to defeat Revenant as the last because he's the toughest boss from all. Furthermore, if the players haven't killed the last boss, the previous bosses will keep spawning each day that passes even though that you had killed them already. *Prior upgrading your shelter first before building unnecessary and weak sentries until your shelter is fully upgraded. *Focus on killing grenade thrower zombies first as their grenade deals a very high damage. *Ganymedes are able to destroy your shelter quickly with their dash attacks. *Juggernaut and Ganymede appear more than once in a day. Skills *Skill Tree Menu can be opened by pressing key. There are 3 types of Skill set which can be chosen to upgrade: Combat, Survival and Engineer. However, it is recommended that each player should upgrade 1 Skill set only, due to their best performances. Combat= |-| Survival= |-| Engineer= Gallery loadingbg_zsh_dustcity_pve.png|Loading background desertplants_mapoverview.png|Map overview Zsh_dustcity_pve_radar.png|Ditto, radar desert_plant_koreaposter.png|South Korea poster Desert_plant_taiwanposter.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Desert_plant_chinaposter.png|China poster Desert_plant_japan_poster.png|Japan poster File:Desert_plant_singaporemalaysia_poster.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Zshelter_desert_plant_indonesia_poster.png|Indonesia poster Desertplant_wallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper Official Screenshots desertplants_officialss1.png desertplants_officialss2.png desertplants_officialss4.png desertplants_officialss5.png desertplants_officialss6.png Desert_plant_offss2.png Desert_plant_offss1.png Trivia *According to the game files, the original name planned for this map was "Dust City". *Siege Type Phobos will advance straight to your base instead of having to be provoked to do so. Moreover, he appears more than once, just like Oberon. *In this map, Light Zombies are able to jump as high as the Sting Finger. Moreover Sting Fingers have normal jump height unlike in City of Damned, they instead use Tentacles skill. *Ganymedes appear in a dark-blue colored skin. *Once Angra appeared, it will fly to the player's shelter to throw some Venom Guards and special zombie types, which come in a dark-blue colored skin, until it reaches outside the map, specifically near the truck which blocks the way where he lands on. This means you can only see him but not face him. *In this map, Venom Guard doesn't give you money after killing him. Only the grenade type does. *Sometimes the zombies will get stuck at their spawn zones, blocked by the Juggernaut. *Juggernauts initially appear in a green colored skin. They will change to a dark blue one in later rounds. *This is the second map in Counter-Strike Online to feature a moving cloud after Illusion. *This map cannot be played in Zombie Shelter: Team Match. Category:Zombie Shelter map Category:Large-sized maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Maps Category:Simple maps